1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to fishing tackle and more specifically it relates to a device to attract fish by dispensing fish chum therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fishing tackle have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used in catching fish. The fishing tackle can be various types of rods, reels, lures and fishhooks. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.